Mentiras
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Cinco años después de la muerte de Ranma, Ryoga está casado con Akane, se ha curado de su maldición, y algo terrible de su pasado no lo deja en paz. Un gran fic de la "vieja escuela" escrito por Jeffrey Hosmer en 1995.


**Título original** : Lies  
 **Autor** : Jeffrey Hosmer  
 **Traducción** : Miguel García - garcia.m (arroba) gmx (punto) net

~ o ~

¡ADVERTENCIA!

Esta no es una historia típica de Ranma. Es oscura y deprimente y, según  
las palabras de mis prelectores, he hecho "chirriar de miedo" a más de  
alguien. Si quieres leer esa clase de relato, adelante. Si no, no sigas.

~ o ~

—¡Ranma Saotome, prepárate para morir!

Ranma apenas si miró a uno y otro lado al serle lanzado aquel manido  
desafío, seguido de cerca por un guerrero enarbolando un paraguas.

—Qué tal, Ryoga —le dijo con soltura a su asaltante—. ¿Qué se cuenta?

—¡Última vez que haces de mi vida un infierno, Ranma! —gruñó Ryoga,  
estocando con el paraguas.

Ranma no hizo más que esquivar hacia un lado.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa, marrano? No te he tirado a ninguna poza, ni le  
he dicho a Akane el depravado que tiene de mascota, ni nada de eso...

Ryoga apenas escuchaba a Ranma, empecinado en eliminar a su  
oponente de una buena vez. En verdad, los desafíos e insultos fluían sin  
otorgarles pensamiento racional. Eran tan parte de sus respectivas  
técnicas como gritar " _Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken_ " o " _Bakusaitenketsu_ ".

Una conocida bruma roja llenó la visión de Ryoga. Cada infortunio de su  
vida era culpa de este hombre. Cuando menos, haría a Ranma pagar por  
todo su sufrimiento. Había entrenado duro para este encuentro y, por  
esta sola vez, ¡no se iría derrotado!

Ranma hizo un alto para hacerle una mueca a Ryoga, confiado en que  
alcanzaría a eludir cualquier maniobra que Ryoga efectuara.

¡Allí!, pensó Ryoga, ¡guardia baja!

El paraguas de Ryoga impactó la cara de Ranma, casi aplastándole un  
costado. Hubo un espantoso crujido...

...y Ryoga se sentó de golpe en la cama, jadeando y aferrándose a  
sábanas mojadas de sudor. Clavó una mirada perdida en la pared frente  
a él durante varios segundos, luego se orientó, al caer en la cuenta de  
que había sido un sueño.

A su lado, Akane despertó.

—¿Qué pasa, Ryoga-kun? —preguntó, somnolienta.

Ryoga estiró un brazo y la abrazó fuerte, sorprendiéndola.

—Nada —dijo—. Un sueño, nada más...

—¿Cómo fue el sueño? Tiene que hacerte afectado mucho. Estás  
empapado de sudor...

Ryoga miró a Akane, que tenía los ojos llenos de preocupación y afecto.  
Sin querer inquietarla, negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

—Tal vez ni me acuerde de mucho —dijo, besándola luego en la frente—.  
Vuelve a dormirte. Estoy bien.

Akane pareció incierta, pero asintió. Mientras ella volvía a acomodarse en  
la cama, Ryoga se levantó y atravesó el diminuto apartamento de un  
tercer piso, hasta la puerta del balcón.

Hacía un frío gélido fuera, y caía una ventisca ligera, pero Ryoga la recibió  
con beneplácito, mirando la expansión de Tokio. Comparada con sus ideas,  
era cálida y tranquilizadora.

—Cinco años, Ranma, desde el día que moriste, y aún me invades los  
sueños —le musitó al viento. Bajó la vista y miró su anillo de casado—.  
¿Ni ahora me puedes dejar en paz...?

En la calle de abajo, una figura de cabello negro y camisa roja caminaba,  
inadvertida, por la baranda una cerca.

~ o ~

Ranma 1/2

 **MENTIRAS**

protagonizada por Ryoga

escrita por Jeffrey "Rogue1" Hosmer

traducción de Miguel García

~ o ~

—¡Buenos días, Ryoga-kun! —lo saludó alegremente Akane al otro día—.  
¿Dormiste bien? ¿Tuviste más pesadillas? —Música suave sonaba en la  
radio puesta junto a la cocina.

—No, no después de esa... Tal vez es por ser hoy —dijo Ryoga, sentándose  
a desayunar lo que ella había preparado.

Empezó a comer sin mirar aquello. Incluso tras cuatro años de matrimonio,  
seguía siendo la mejor manera de tolerar la comida que Akane preparaba.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Ryoga alzó los ojos y vio a Akane de pie junto  
a la cocina, mirando nada.

—¿Akane?

Con un sobresalto, ella miró en dirección a él y consiguió sacar un débil  
proyecto de sonrisa.

—No es nada, Ryoga... Recuerdos viejos, eso es todo. —Se secó los ojos  
con las manos. Ryoga fue hasta su lado y la abrazó.

—Tranquila, Akane-chan —trató de consolarla.

—Voy a estar bien... Como dijiste, debe ser por hoy. El aniversario de R...  
Del día que él...

—No es necesario decirlo. Perdón por mencionarlo. ¿Quieres que me  
quede en casa?

—No... No te puedes dar ese lujo. Voy a estar bien. Tal vez vaya a ver a  
Kasumi y a Tofu-sensei, o a Nabiki y a Kuno.

Ryoga asintió. —Sería bueno. Salúdalos de mi parte, ¿sí?

Akane asintió.

~ o ~

Hay que ver cómo me ha cambiado la vida, pensó Ryoga más entrado el  
día, llevando una entrega a la próxima parada. Hace cinco años, dudaba  
poder ganar el corazón de Akane, condenado la mitad del tiempo al  
cuerpo de un cerdo, y siempre perdido. Ahora, Akane está casada  
conmigo y ya no me pierdo. Gracias al cielo por la Poza del Navegante  
Ahogado.

Se vio aminorando el paso al aproximarse a una parte de la ciudad, una  
calleja escondida, que corría junto a una zanja de desagüe. Trató de no  
prestarle atención, pero el destino siempre lo arrastraba hasta allí, año  
tras año. Una monja católica, vestida con en el hábito de su orden,  
dejaba un ramo de rosas negras a un lado del camino.

¿Pero que no es...?, pensó Ryoga, luego se acercó con prisa.

—¿Kodachi-san?

La monja alzó la vista, y su sereno rostro le sonrió con calidez.

—Buenos días, Ryoga-san. Cómo ha pasado el tiempo, ¿no?

—Ehh, sí. —Ryoga se rió, nervioso, con una mano en la nuca—. ¿Cómo te  
va en el convento? Hace un buen tiempo que no sabemos de ti.

—Hago la obra del Señor —contestó ella con calma—, y Él me ha  
bendecido con buena salud.

—Emm, ¿y qué te trae por aquí?

Hablar con Kodachi hoy ponía a Ryoga igual de incómodo que antes de  
tener ella su... cambio. ¿De qué se habla con una monja? Casi resultaba  
más fácil cuando estaba loca. Luego recordó el haber estado encadenado a  
Ranma durante la competencia de artes marciales gimnásticas, y reprimió  
aquella idea.

—He hecho votos de dejar cada año un ramo de rosas en el sitio de la  
muerte de Ranma-sama —contestó ella.

—Ah... Cierto, es hoy. Ya son cinco años, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero no es correcto dejar que los recuerdos nos abrumen. Sé ahora  
que la muerte de Ranma-sama tuvo un lugar en el plan del Señor. De no  
haber muerto, yo no habría sentido el llamado de Él. Tengo la certeza de  
que acogió a Ranma-sama en Sus brazos.

—¿Has sabido de tu hermano últimamente? —preguntó Ryoga, intentando  
cambiar el tema.

La conmoción por la muerte de Ranma había devuelto a Kodachi de golpe  
a la realidad, al tiempo que había desatado... Bueno, para qué pensar en  
ella. Pero Kodachi estaba tan obsesionada con Dios como lo había estado con  
Ranma. Solo que ahora era un tanto más aceptable. Ryoga se preguntaba  
a veces cuánto había cambiado en realidad.

—Sí. Me envía cartas voluminosas, y fotos de mi sobrina y mi sobrino. Por  
suerte —Kodachi rió gratamente—, Nabiki-san escribe sinopsis de los  
comentarios de Tatewaki, o de lo contrario no terminaría nunca de leerlos.  
Me asombra lo mucho que el pequeño Mendo se parece a su padre, y lo  
que su hermana Moemi se parece a Nabiki.

—Akane también los encuentra adorables.

—¿Tú y Akane no han sido bendecidos todavía?

—Estuvo embarazada la primavera pasada... Pero lo perdió... —Ryoga  
pareció desdichado.

—Ay, Ryoga-san... Lo siento. Voy a rezar por ella.

—Gracias, yo...

Ryoga se interrumpió al ver, con el rabillo del ojo, que algo se movía.  
Girándose de súbito, alcanzó a entrever doblando la esquina a alguien  
vestido de camisa roja, y una trenza negra detrás de aquella figura.

La quijada de Ryoga cayó. Olvidado de su entrega, fue corriendo y miró  
de arriba abajo por la calle. No había nadie.

—¿Ryoga-san?

—¿Viste...? Vi... Era...

—Calma, Ryoga-san. No vi nada. ¿Estás bien?

—Me pareció ver a Ranma... Por un segundo, doblar la esquina corriendo...

Kodachi mostró un gesto triste. —Fue producto de tu mente, Ryoga-san.  
Todos asistimos al sepelio, ¿te acuerdas? Su cuerpo fue cremado y su  
asesina está en el sanatorio, Dios se apiade de su alma.

—Sí —dijo Ryoga, sin terminar de convencerse—. Debió de ser mi  
imaginación. Pero pobre Ukyo... ¿Quién hubiera esperado que se  
enajenara así?

~ o ~

Luego de dejar a Kodachi, Ryoga recorría fatigosamente su ruta. Con una  
mochila al hombro, se sentía casi de vuelta en aquel camino serpeante e  
interminable de su juventud. Lo único faltante era su paraguas, arrojado  
al mar hacía mucho.

Como para recordarle aquella pérdida, empezó de nuevo a llover. Ryoga  
se encorvó, maldiciendo a la lluvia, mas al mismo tiempo alegre. Cada vez  
que el agua fría lo golpeaba, le regocijaba que el destino le hubiese  
llevado de regreso a Jusenkyo cinco años atrás y que le hubiese permitido  
usar la Poza del Hombre Ahogado para curarse. El Guía de Jusenkyo hasta  
le había mostrado la Poza del Navegante Ahogado, una maldición con la  
que podía vivir. Y luego había logrado volver a Tokio a tiempo para consolar  
a Akane por la muerte de Ranma... y para atestiguar en el juicio de Ukyo.

Pobre Ukyo. Hallada acunando el cadáver de Ranma en sus brazos,  
riéndose sin parar, había sido rápidamente juzgada como demente. Poco  
importaba, en realidad, puesto que la vida en un sanatorio no era mejor  
que en un presidio. Y tras triturarle el cráneo a Ranma con su espátula,  
esas eran las únicas opciones.

~ o ~

—Debo protestar, su señoría. Mi cliente no está en condiciones de subir  
al estrado.

—La objeción anotada, señor Kauran —dijo el juez Rito—, pero dado que  
no hay testigos del crimen, debo concordar con la petición de la Fiscalía  
de que se le permita hablar. Que la traigan.

Ryoga, sentado en la galería junto a Akane, oprimía en gesto de consuelo  
la mano de la sollozante muchacha. Luego había mirado al alguacil entrar  
a Ukyo.

Llevaba puesta una camisa de fuerza blanca, diseñada con hebillas y  
correas adicionales, todas firmemente afianzadas. Tenía el pelo apelmazado,  
sibilaba como las serpientes de Medusa, y tenía los ojos hundidos en la cara  
e inyectados en sangre.

Ryoga se estremeció y apartó la mirada.

—¿Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad?

Ukyo soltó una risita.

—¡Sí! —dijo, radiante.

—Señorita Kuonji, quisiéramos hablar de la muerte de don Ranma Saotome,  
si no le...

—Ranchan.

—¿Perdón? —dijo el fiscal.

—Es mi Ranchan.

—Entiendo... Tenga la bondad de...

—Ahora mío y de nadie más —continuó Ukyo, los ojos moviéndosele  
furtivos, en todas direcciones—. Ninguna de esas fulanas me lo puede  
quitar. ¡Me quiere a mí y a nadie más!

—Señorita Kuonji...

Fue entonces que Ryoga sintió los ojos de ella caer en él. Seguía con la  
vista apartada en aquel momento, pero aun así supo que ella lo había  
visto. Parecía como si los ojos de Dios, o de alguna otra figura, más  
demoníaca, se hubiesen enfocado en él. Levantando la mirada, se encogió  
ante la virulencia pura que vio en los ojos de ella.

—¡TÚ! —chirrió Ukyo, lanzándose del estrado.

Antes que nadie pudiese detenerla, saltó hacia la galería, como solo podía  
hacerlo un artista marcial entrenado. Hubo gritos y la gente huyó al  
estrellarse ella contra Ryoga, el banco astillándose bajo los dos.

Levantando los brazos para protegerse, Ryoga se retrajo al sentir los  
dientes de ella clavársele en el brazo y arrancar un pedazo de carne. El  
dolor lo impulsó a la acción, y se quitó de encima a la desquiciada que  
gritaba y se retorcía. Los alguaciles luego apresaron a Ukyo desde atrás.  
Tenía la cara salpicada con la sangre de él, y a Ryoga le pareció que  
masticaba algo incluso mientras gritaba.

—¡FUISTE TÚ! ¡TÚ LASTIMASTE A MI RANCHAN! Pero yo lo salvé... Lo  
salvé de todas esas. Las putas esas ya no lo van a tocar... Nos podemos  
casar y tener bebés por montones... ¡Y tú no le podrás hacer nada!  
—vociferó, pugnando por alcanzarlo.

Ryoga se estremeció con el recuerdo, tocándose con un dedo la cicatriz  
que Ukyo le había dejado en el brazo. Seguía sin poder reconciliar a la  
bonita cocinera de okonomiyaki que había conocido, con esa bestia  
homicida que lo había atacado... Y que buena razón tenía para hacerlo...

~ o ~

Akane abrió la puerta del oscuro apartamento y luego se sentó  
descontenta en una silla, a esperar que Ryoga volviera.

Visitar a Nabiki y a Kuno fue un error, pensó. Ver a Mendo y a Moemi no  
había hecho más que recordarle su vientre yermo, y había decidido  
rápidamente no visitar a Kasumi. Su hermana mayor estaba en esa etapa  
"radiante", embarazada de su segundo hijo, y Akane no podía tragar la  
idea de ver aquello.

De repente, sintió a alguien murmurar algo. Miró en derredor, pero no  
había nadie. Debía de ser su imaginación.

—... _kawaiikune_...

¡Ahí sonaba otra vez!

Akane giró súbitamente, buscando frenética la fuente de aquel murmullo  
demasiado conocido.

—Marimacho...

El dormitorio. Venía del dormitorio. Despacio, Akane caminó hacia el  
cuarto oscuro.

El cuarto estaba tal como lo había dejado en la mañana, salvo por el  
pequeño bulto bajo las mantas de la cama.

—¿Qué podrá ser eso...? —se preguntó Akane, acercándose a la cama.

Entonces notó la mancha oscura manando lentamente del bulto. El  
corazón se le subió a la garganta y apartó las sábanas. Era un pequeño  
cerdito negro, con una pañoleta anaranjada y negra atada al cuello.  
Cuello que tenía un corte sangrante. Era igual a...

—¡¿P-CHAN?! —gritó Akane.

O quiso gritar. Algo le golpeó la nuca y después no hubo más que negrura.

~ o ~

Ryoga hizo su última entrega y siguió, despacio y arrastrando los pies, el  
camino a su casa. Siempre se sentía deprimido en esta época del año,  
como si dentro de él hubiese algo como un vacío que no podía llenar...

¿O algo como que alguien faltaba?

Volviendo a pensar en los viejos tiempos, previos a la muerte de Ranma,  
debía admitir a regañadientes que había habido ocasiones buenas  
también. Excepto que Ranma siempre se llevaba la mejor parte. Siempre  
le tocaban los mejores almuerzos. Con la maldición, seguía siendo humano.  
¡Tenía a Akane...!

Ryoga estaba acezando de furia incluso antes de darse cuenta. Se obligó  
a calmarse, un parte suya observando asombrada. Después de tantos  
años, tenerle aún rencor a alguien muerto y enterrado era increíble.

Tras la muerte de Ranma, había sido como si un péndulo gigante hubiese  
cambiado de lado. De pronto, las cosas iban bien para Ryoga. Había  
encontrado Jusenkyo y un sentido de la orientación. Había conseguido  
declararle su amor a Akane y casarse con ella.

Desde luego, no todos habían salido airosos. El señor Saotome había  
tenido que rogarle a Happosai, el viejo libidinoso, que lo volviese a recibir  
como alumno para poder mantenerse oculto de la señora Saotome. Esta  
no había tomado muy bien la muerte de su único hijo, y la última vez que  
la habían visto, iba persiguiendo a Genma y a Happosai, katana en alto.

El señor Tendo había caído en un cuasi coma, en cama y murmurando  
solo. Las bodas de sus tres hijas lo habían animado un tanto, pero  
cuando Akane, debido a los recuerdos que le evocaba, decidió no seguir  
el legado de la Escuela Todo Vale, había recaído. Ahora Kasumi cuidaba  
de él en la pequeña casa que ella y el doctor Tofu tenían sobre la clínica.  
Y ahora Nabiki y Kuno también estaban casados y criando hijos.

Casi todos los demás que conocían habían seguido camino. Mousse,  
Shampoo y Cologne habían vuelto a China, y de ellos no se había sabido  
en tres años. Hasta parecía haber menos artistas marciales en el distrito  
de Nerima, para deleite de las compañías de seguros.

—Parece que al final Ranma SÍ era la raíz de todos mis problemas  
—reflexionó Ryoga—. Pero así y todo, ¿por qué sigo tan enojado...? ¿Por  
qué no me puedo olvidar de lo que pasó?

~ o ~

Akane volvió en sí paulatinamente, con dolorosos latidos en la cabeza.  
¿Alguien la había golpeado? Sí, y ahora estaba sentada en una silla, con  
las manos y piernas atadas. Levantando la cabeza, trató de enfocar la  
habitación.

Había alguien allí, vestido con una camisa roja que ella conocía, el pelo  
en una trenza. No podía distinguir detalles, pero aquellos por sí solos  
bastaban para hacerle dar vueltas la cabeza.

—¿R-Ranma...?

La voz que contestó era profunda y rasposa.

—Qué tal, Akane... ¿Qué haces con Ryoga?

—Tú... Tú no puedes ser Ranma... ¡Él está muerto!

—¿Tengo pinta de muerto, acaso?

—N... No...

—Akane —continuó la voz rasposa—, ayúdame.

—¿Ayudarte a qué?

—Tengo que matar a Ryoga, por lo que hizo. Todo es culpa de él, te  
digo.

Akane palideció.

—No, no puedes... Estoy casada con él... Yo...

—Sabía que no tenía que pedirle ayuda a una marimacho _kawaiikune_  
—vino la voz, con soltura, y la figura se le acercó—. Voy a tener que  
empezar contigo, entonces...

Por un momento, la antigua rabia de Akane bulló ante aquel comentario,  
pero entonces vio más claramente a la persona que se le acercaba.

La figura era inequívocamente femenina, y la ropa era de una talla del  
todo ajena. Su pelo era negro opaco, obviamente producto de una  
tintura malamente aplicada, puesto que ésta manchaba la piel de la  
joven. Pero lo que paralizó a Akane fue la cara.

La conocía, y la había conocido bien, alguna vez, pero ahora estaba  
apenas reconocible. Los ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y desorbitados,  
mirándola en forma dispar. La boca no dejaba de crisparse, como tratando  
de sonreír, pero habiendo olvidado cómo.

—¡U-Ukyo!

—Lo siento, Akane, Ucchan no está. Estoy solamente yo: Ranma —dijo  
Ukyo con esa voz rasposa, producida por degarrársela a gritos para  
profundizar la voz. Luego Ukyo sonrió, mostrando dientes amarillentos  
producto de largo descuido—. Típico de una violenta kawaiikune olvidarse  
de su prometido. Bueno, después arreglo eso, luego de que me las entienda  
con Ryoga.

~ o ~

Ryoga recién tenía a la vista su edificio de apartamentos cuando sintió  
un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Allí, apoyado en su edificio, igual como  
si alguien lo hubiese dejado olvidado, había un paraguas rojo de bambú.

Corriendo, lo alzó. Era tan pesado como el que tenía antes, construido de  
la misma forma, pero sin mostrar signos de uso. Aún así, alguien había  
dejado esto para él. ¿Por qué?

Ese fue el momento en que sintió gritar a Akane.

Un potente salto lo llevó a un balcón del tercer piso, a unos pocos cuartos  
del suyo. Bueno, eso era fácil de arreglar.

~ o ~

Akane no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación. Ante oponentes normales  
estaba bien, ni cerca del nivel de Ranma o de Ryoga, pero buena al fin y  
al cabo. Estar atada a una silla mirando a Ukyo, que se comportaba como  
Ranma y le sonreía de ESA manera, evocaba un terror que amenazaba con  
destrozar su apego a la realidad en una decena de pedazos temblorosos.  
Gritó.

—¡ _BAKUSAITENKETSU_!

La pared hizo explosión y Ryoga, paraguas en mano, estaba allí en una  
nube de polvo. Ukyo se volvió hacia él, y la sonrisa se le ensanchó aun  
más, un brillo de fiereza viniéndole a los ojos.

—Qué tal, marrano —carraspeó—. ¿Qué se cuenta? Veo que encontraste  
tu paraguas.

Los ojos de Ryoga se agrandaron.

—¿Ukyo?

—Hombre, eres peor que la violenta de mi prometida kawaiikune. ¡Soy  
RANMA! ¡Parece que voy a tener que hacerte entender a patadas!

Se lanzó contra Ryoga.

Instintivamente, con reflejos tan arraigados en él que jamás  
desaparecerían, Ryoga bloqueó el ataque con el paraguas.

—¿Por qué, Ukyo? ¿Por qué haces esto?

—¡Todo es culpa tuya! —largó ella, con las manos vueltas garras,  
buscando la cara de él. Tenía ahora los ojos más enfocados, y su voz se  
aproximaba a un tono normal para ella—. ¡TE VI CUANDO LO HICISTE!  
¡Él me habría amado, pero tú lo acabaste todo!

Ryoga se paralizó. El paraguas le fue arrebatado de un golpe y ella se le  
abalanzó.

Ahora no era un combate de artistas marciales, con técnicas largamente  
inculcadas y reflejas contrarrestándose. Ukyo era odio puro y desenfrenado.  
Lo arañó y lo mordió, dejándole heridas sangrantes en el pecho y brazos.  
Ryoga soltó un gruñido al sentir la llama del dolor en varios sitios a un  
tiempo. Trató de bloquear, pero ella parecía estar por todas partes.

—¡Me hiciste la vida un infierno, Ryoga! ¡Ahora te voy a devolver la  
mano! —largó la mujer, tratando de arrancarle los ojos.

Ryoga ignoró el dolor, había sufrido cosas peores en su vida, y consiguió  
envolver las piernas de Ukyo con las suyas. Dobló el cuerpo hacia un  
lado, rodando con Ukyo, hasta que chocaron con la pared. La cabeza de  
Ukyo azotó contra el muro, y Ryoga aprovechó la distracción para  
apartarse.

Pero Ukyo se recuperó con rapidez, y se puso rauda en pie. Ensartó en  
Ryoga una mirada de odio, y este no vio en ella nada de la linda cocinera  
de okonomiyaki. No había más que odio y recriminación, negra locura  
hirviendo por encima de todo. Se estremeció, pero trató desesperadamente  
de hablar con ella.

—Ukyo... Por favor, no hagas esto... Somos tus amigos...

—¡MENTIRA! —chirrió Ukyo—. ¡Tú nunca fuiste mi amigo! ¡Tú lo planeaste  
todo, y te llevaste a mi Ranchan para arruinarme la vida! Creíste que  
nadie te vio, pero yo te vi... Lo lastimaste, con tu paraguas... Te vi... Pero  
Ranchan era más duro que tú... Él es todo mío, todo mío.

La voz de Ukyo se suavizó, en una horrorosa parodia de muchacha  
enamorada:

—Y nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener hijos preciosos... —Su voz volvió  
a profundizarse, haciéndose más odiosa—. ¡Cuando te MATEMOS! ¡Ahí  
todo volverá a estar bien!

Se lanzó contra él, y Ryoga esquivó, desesperado. En el movimiento, el  
paraguas captó su atención. Al lanzarse Ukyo a atacarlo otra vez, saltó  
hacia el paraguas, los dedos rozando el mango.

Con un alarido que no era humano, la mujer se le abalanzó. La mano de  
Ryoga encontró el paraguas, y abanicó con él, torpe pero poderosamente.  
Conectó un impacto sólido contra el costado de la cabeza de Ukyo,  
fracturándole la quijada y saltándole algunos dientes. El cuello se le torció  
de manera atroz, con un crujido ya demasiado conocido. Cayó cual  
marioneta a la que se le cortan los hilos, estrellándose en una mesa de  
madera y destruyéndola, hasta yacer en el suelo, gimiendo y quejándose,  
en una charca de sangre y saliva.

Ryoga miró el cuerpo ensangrentado tirado allí, y luego la sangre que  
cubría su paraguas, pecho y manos. Una horrible certeza cayó sobre él.  
Tanta sangre... Sangre que se añadía a la que ya manchaba sus manos, y  
que jamás podría lavar. Dio un grito de angustia entonces, el grito de un  
alma en suplicio, de un hombre que ha completado el círculo de su propia  
perdición.

Akane se horrorizó al sentir aquel sonido. Preocupada de que Ukyo hubiese  
herido a Ryoga, tiró de sus ataduras, indiferente al dolor, hasta poder  
soltar una mano. Luego se desató y avanzó, inestable, hacia su sollozante  
esposo, que le suplicaba perdón a Ukyo.

—¿Ryoga? ¿Estás bien? —llegó la voz de Akane.

Ryoga la miró con ojos atormentados, que parecían haber visto el infierno.

—Ella...

—Ya pasó, Ryoga... Voy a llamar a la policía, para que la devuelvan al  
sanatorio...

Pero Akane sabía que Ukyo no volvería.

Ryoga no paraba de temblar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Akane.

—Ella era igual que yo... —dijo Ryoga.

—¿C... Cómo?

—Todas las veces que vine persiguiendo a Ranma —dijo Ryoga con voz  
horrorizada—, todos los ataques de venganza... Lo culpaba de todo lo  
malo... Como ella me culpa a mí...

—¡No digas eso! ¡Tú eras tierno y amable y cariñoso! No me habría  
casado contigo si hubieras sido lo que dices. —Lo envolvió en un abrazo  
furioso.

—Pero así era yo, Akane... Me mentí y me mentí, echándole la culpa de  
cada uno de mis problemas. Él nunca se lo buscó. Era yo el que no  
paraba. Si me ganaba, era porque hacía trampa, me decía a mí mismo.  
Otra mentira más. Él aceptaba todo eso, lo aguantaba, cuando pudo  
haberme hecho varias cosas... Y yo... Jamás podré pedir que me perdone...

—Chssst... Él está en paz ahora. No es culpa tuya.

Ryoga la miró, y algo en ella se rigidizó al ver esa mirada de desespero.  
Akane rogó en silencio que él no dijese más, sabiendo, sin saber cómo,  
que eso arrasaría con toda esperanza de felicidad para los dos.

Por momento largo, el silencio se estiró, luego Ryoga habló. Nunca supo  
qué lo compelió a decirlo. Quizá fue, como le gustaba creer, su propia  
consciencia que al fin despertaba. Pero era también posible que fuera  
únicamente la necesidad de escarmentarse por sus pecados. Porque  
todos los pecados exigen penitencia.

—Pero *sí* es culpa mía, Akane... Ukyo no fue la que mató a Ranma...

Aspiró una bocanada de aire, honda y temblorosa, sin mirar a Akane, que  
lo miraba con el lento despertar del horror.

—... Fui yo.

Akane se paralizó, los brazos colgándole a los costados.

—No...

—Fue sin querer... Bajó la guardia, me hizo enojar... Pegué con el paraguas  
y... le fracturé el cuello.

Akane temblaba.

—No... Mentira...

—Después escapé... No sabía que Ukyo estaba ahí... Tiré el paraguas al  
mar y traté de perderme lo más que pude... Y me encontré de vuelta en  
Jusenkyo, donde me pude curar y hasta encontrar un sentido de orientación...

—¿Curar?

—Yo... tenía una maldición cuando nos conocimos, Akane...

El espanto y repugnancia en el rostro de Akane se hicieron más patentes,  
al mirarlo a él y a su pañoleta, y varios años de indicios y observaciones  
inadvertidas acudieron volando desde lo recóndito de su mente. El cerdo  
muerto en la cama, la cama en la que habían pasado tantas noches en  
romántico abrazo, lo hizo encajar todo. Las palabras de Ryoga no fueron  
más que la confirmación final.

—Yo... Yo era P-chan, Akane.

El corazón de Akane pareció detenerse. En ese momento, todo  
sentimiento que abrigara por Ryoga se marchitó y murió en un pavoroso  
horno de furia.

—Tú... ¡¿Te *acostaste* conmigo como cerdo?! Me viste vestirme,  
bañarme, me escuchaste hablar con mis amigas... ¡¿Todo eso?! ¡Y yo  
que pensé que Ranma era el depravado!

Su rabia hervía incandescente ahora. El hombre que ella había creído tan  
amable y gentil, a quien ya casi se había convencido que amaba, y con  
quien SÍ se había convencido de casarse, no era más que un hato de  
mentiras. Y este pervertido... Este ASESINO estaba detrás de todo.

—Perdóname, Akane-ch...

—¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE *NUNCA* MÁS!

Con eso, Akane huyó llorando de la estancia, desencajando la puerta  
de los goznes al salir. Se recuperaría, con el tiempo, quizá... Pero su  
corazón temería para siempre las cicatrices causadas por la traición. Su  
amor se había basado en una mentira, ¿cómo podría volver a amar?

Y el corazón de Ryoga quedó hecho un millón de pedazos, dejando un  
vacío que se llenaba lentamente con un fango negro de culpa y miseria.  
La mentira final ya no existía, y la verdad, la vacuidad de su vida, era  
más de cuanto podía sobrellevar.

Ryoga permaneció sentado hasta que una risa ronca, gorgoteante, llamó  
su atención. Era Ukyo, riéndose por entre la ruina de su boca. El sonido  
era espeluznante. Tenía el cuello fracturado por aquel último golpe, sabía  
él, pero sin duda se había roto un par de costillas, por los espumarajos  
rojos visibles en sus labios, signo inequívoco de un pulmón perforado.  
Ukyo se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre.

—Bennido... aaa... fenno, Yo-aaah —dijo con esa aterradora voz  
gorgoteante, riéndose aún.

Ryoga no pudo más que mirarla toser sangre y sofocarse poco a poco,  
con los labios manchados de espuma, trabados en una sonrisa atroz.

Bienvenido al infierno.

~ o ~

8 de Diciembre, 1995


End file.
